


Mr. Wrong

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [31]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 灵感来源sex and the city有Mr.Big那就有JX来当Mr.Wrong（x偷情+修罗场设定 写着玩的！
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 3





	Mr. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 不可以说jx渣哦

****01-07** **

Am I always went for the wrong guy?

泽田慎在半梦半醒间这样问松本润，表情是真诚的困惑。松本把他的酒杯拿开一点，镇定地回答他“都到这份上了你还不确定，可见是真爱”。

我只是不确定。泽田狡辩，毕竟事情还没有到最差的那一步。

最差是什么？松本反问，他提分手，还是明明白白说“不想要你”？

都可以。泽田付了酒钱，将松本拖出来，一出门就迫不及待地点起一根烟。松本安静地看他深深吸了一口，脸上浮起一种心满意足的安宁。虽然是暂时的，但好歹安宁。松本漫不经心地想，看准时机，伸手拦下一部出租。

“回去吧。”他劝说泽田，同时忍无可忍地在十二月的寒夜里裹紧了自己的大衣。好在泽田依然在尼古丁的驯服之下，居然也没有反驳，松本给司机塞了足够的纸币，目送车子扬长而去，深一脚浅一脚地回到了自己的公寓。

厚颜无耻卑鄙阴险。

他在电脑上敲下这行字，又不情愿地在此后接上“无与伦比举世无双”。

世界需要深情，所以世界需要泽田慎。而泽田慎需要樱井翔。松本作为旁观者，完全没有办法理解为什么事实早已印证樱井并没有认真对待这段感情——他不带泽田进入自己的社交圈，更不要说回家介绍给父母认识。泽田不是没有努力过，但都败在了樱井的一脸为难与密不透风的防守之下。

严防死守。如同他面对的不是恋人，而是对手。

松本打开窗，给自己也点了一根烟。他想问问泽田到家了吗，但估计对方已经睡了。犹豫要不要给樱井发消息让他去照顾泽田，又觉得自己没有立场。

也不知道是不是每个人对上樱井，都会变得如此优柔寡断。

松本怕冷，没一会儿就冻得受不了，却依然坚持抽完一根才关上窗，回到桌子前，凝视电脑上写了一半的文档。

厚颜无耻卑鄙阴险。无以伦比举世无双。世界上最好的和最坏的恋人，也是情人。

泽田慎的恋人，也是松本润的情人。

樱井翔。

*

和好朋友抢男人是件很麻烦的事情。松本想，用一秒钟的时间愉快地决定了要将这件事永远瞒着泽田。

……毕竟一见钟情也不是他能控制的。

但他不想和樱井谈恋爱。一点也不。恋爱是一件太麻烦的事，松本对于情人的门槛很高，实际要求却很少——完全取决于期望值。他意外的是个有点固执的人，也很浪漫，谈恋爱会一心一意，同时也希望对方能够全数接纳自己。可这种人太少了。

“什么太少，”二宫和也翻白眼，“谁让你的type永远是多情坏女人……和坏男人。”

打死松本也不想承认他是对的。

樱井的多情一目了然，像一缕春风那样藏在他的眼角眉梢。泽田第一次带樱井来见他时，松本刚通宵赶完一篇稿，坐在二十四小时的快餐店咬着可乐吸管，看泽田风风火火牵着一个穿着长风衣的男人推开门。

“翔くん，这个帅哥就是松本润，我跟你提过的。”

泽田快乐地说。他平常不是个七情上脸的人，此时在恋人身边却难得显出了一点天真烂漫。他旁边的男人一身妥帖的西装，含笑朝松本伸出手。

“樱井翔。”

松本有点近视，那天又没戴眼镜，终于看清樱井的脸时，他的心像是被海浪漫过，潮水退去，留下一片湿润脆弱的海岸。

他握住樱井的手。

后来两人躺在床上，樱井说起他们相遇的那天——“泽田总是说你是最好的专栏作者，最不受束缚、也是最忠于自己的那种人。他说他很羡慕你。”

松本觉得这评价很新奇，“我还以为他觉得稳定才是最好的。”

他懒懒地靠着樱井肩膀，让他把烟递给自己。樱井将自己的那支塞到松本嘴里，松本把脑袋凑过去，眯起眼睛深深地吸了一口，就着樱井的手心满意足地吞云吐雾。

樱井亲昵地在他额头上吻了一口，“你就是最好的。”

松本笑了一下，凑上去和他接吻。

他们从来不会对泽田避而不谈——不如说正相反。松本能感觉到樱井并非真的如同好友猜测的那样完全不在乎他，但他们给出的爱确实不是等价的。

不过松本不太关心这个。偷偷摸摸的地下关系新奇刺激，他最近精神焕发，连稿子都写得比平时顺了不少，玩心一起干脆将樱井的备注改成Muse，在下一次泽田问起时，轻描淡写地说是最近的情人。

“情人啊，真好……”

泽田喝了一口茶，心不在焉地说。晴朗的周日，他的脸色却可以用乌云密布来形容。松本知道这是为什么——前两天樱井告诉他自己要出差一趟，如果可能，也许要外派一年。

“慎知道吗？”松本问。

樱井在电话另一端叹气，“知道。和我大吵了一架。”语气却不是非常烦恼。

松本没再说什么。

“是我要求的太多吗？”泽田问。他在青春期时就离开了家人独居，独立太早，安全感却始终缺乏，若真的和樱井分离，对他的打击可想而知。

“不是。”松本说，但还是忍不住说，“是你期望太高。”又补充一句，“你知道，对于樱井翔来说，这不是个好主意。”

泽田的眼神恹恹地在他脸上绕了一圈。他有一双冷淡的桃花眼，内心却是绝对炙热，没有人能拒绝这样迷人的反差。樱井只是在犹豫——多情的人总是更难以下决定，但松本知道他迟早会为泽田疯狂的。只是时间问题。

松本看着无精打采的友人，眯了眯眼睛。

只要泽田能熬过这一关。

*

“所以你还是抢了你好朋友的男人。”二宫总结。

这次轮到松本辩解。

“也不算吧，”他嘟嘟囔囔，“这不一样。”

二宫翻了个白眼。“我都懒得说你自欺欺人。”

他伸出一根手指，隔空点点松本。“不信你问问你那位朋友会不会觉得这不一样。”

松本撅嘴，“反正他又不知道……我们也不会让他知道。”

二宫摇摇头，“你们不想让他知道他就不会知道了？还有，你什么时候可以猜测那个樱井的想法了？”

“反正他不会知道。”松本斩钉截铁，“谁敢告诉他，我就杀了他。”

二宫冷笑，“真到了那个时候，你还是注意自己的安全吧。“

松本不开心地在他脑袋上拍了一下。

晚上有个出版社的游轮party。松本早早选好了衣服，拖着并不是那么情愿的泽田上了船。松本的编辑，大原耕二，在两人东张西望的下一刻像一条蛇一样悄无声息地出现在了他们面前。

“欢迎。”

大原穿了一身比松本还要闪亮的进攻服，连外套的流苏都缀了水钻，但很配他。泽田和他也认识，随意打了个招呼就去拿酒了。大原歪了一下脑袋，询问地看着松本。

“别问。”

松本笑起来，从过路的侍者托盘上取了一杯香槟。大原很快去招呼其他人了，松本在甲板转了一圈，和几个认识的人聊了聊，和几个不认识的人交换了名片，其中一个给了私人的手机号。做这些时他一直用余光尽心尽力地看顾着泽田，因此当樱井和另一个女孩出现时，他和泽田几乎是同时发现的。

“失陪一下。”

泽田已经气势汹汹地朝那对正亲昵说话的男女走了过去，松本暗道不妙，一个闪身摆脱了快要贴上来的女孩，急匆匆地跟上去，正好听到泽田语气冰冷地问樱井：“什么时候回来的？”

樱井微不可查地皱了下眉头，仍然很有风度地回答了，“几天前。”

眼见气氛不对，樱井身边的女生识趣地说要去拿吃的。泽田根本没有看她，只是死死盯着樱井：“外派的事情呢？”

“取消了。”樱井轻描淡写地说。

也就是说泽田之前的大吵大闹根本毫无意义。

松本在泽田即将发怒的前一秒抓住了他的胳膊，和闻声而来的大原一起将他拖走。樱井站在原地，似乎在犹豫要不要追上来。松本在心里叹气，微不可见地对他摇摇头。

隔天樱井约松本午餐，一片热热闹闹中，松本一眼看到那张可爱的两人桌，以及不知道在正在想什么的樱井——他即使在人群中也依然显眼，如同一棵端正英俊的树。

“这个给你。”

松本坐下时樱井递给他一小束干花，松本难掩开心，珍惜地捧在手心，又放在鼻尖嗅嗅。

“没有味道。”

他脱口而出，又立刻反应过来自己说了多余的话，不好意思地笑了笑。

樱井也对他一笑，招来侍者给两人倒上红酒。知道樱井此时找自己的用意，松本也不绕弯子，遗憾地告诉他泽田“非常生气”。

“你知道吗，”松本调皮地歪头，“我建议你你下次在有认真交往的对象时再告诉泽田怎么样？”

似玩笑似警告。

樱井咀嚼牛排的动作顿了一下。他将刀叉放下，拿起餐巾擦嘴，“这次就是认真的。”

松本脸上的笑意还挂着，“什么？”

“这次就是认真的，润。”樱井直视他的眼睛，“我们订婚了。”

“你说什么？”

松本都没意识到自己站了起来。

“你和慎约会了多久？两年？你和那个婊子认识了多久？一个星期？两个星期？”

“润……”

“别这么叫我！”

他深吸一口气，最后的理智告诉他需要立刻离开这里，去哪里都好。整个餐厅的人都在往这边看，樱井站在他对面，进退两难。松本不再看他，随便理了理外套就仓皇逃走。他心神不宁，下台阶时差点一脚踩空。服务生过来扶他，被他一把推开。

他知道樱井还在看。

“你们的地板太滑了你不知道吗？”

近年来他已经很少用这种刻薄的态度，今天也破了例。他推开门，风铃声与手机的提醒闹钟一起响起——该死，他都忘了今天还要去杂志社。

大原将松本带到自己的办公室，关上门，从柜子里拿出一瓶还剩一半的威士忌和一个玻璃杯。

松本扬起眉毛。

“特别招待你的，”大原倒了半杯给他，“没有冰块，将就点吧。”

“谢谢。”松本嘟哝。

大原在他对面的椅子上坐下，给自己倒了杯茶。

“出什么事了？被泽田君发现你们共用一个情人了？”

松本一口酒呛在嗓子里。

“别紧张，”大原递过去一盒纸，“我猜的。”他微笑，“看来是猜对了。”

“你怎么……”

“昨天，把泽田拖走之前，你看了一眼那个人——姓樱井是吗？你看他的眼神，他看你的眼神……啧。”

大原调笑的语气让松本有点不爽。

“怎么？”松本粗声粗气地说。

“好了好了，”大原用的是一种宽慰的语调，“谁没有过一两段地下情呢？”

松本根本不想理他。

“不过你可要想好了。”大原识趣地不再多说，“这种事情……all or nothing。”

孤注一掷。

大原显然误会了什么。松本懒得解释，但这也提醒了他刚才在樱井面前的表现确实有点夸张。离开出版社后他站在路边抽了好几根烟，这才有勇气点开和樱井的对话框，思考着为刚才的爆发找一个合理的解释。

为朋友抱不平显然是现成的借口，但松本知道不完全是这样。他不想说谎，却也没兴趣对一个即将结婚的男人剖白内心。最后，他只是给樱井发了一句简单的「刚才抱歉。」

樱井的回复很快。

「是我不好。」

松本咬咬嘴唇。

「希望我们还能做朋友（笑脸）」

「当然。哦对了，你愿意来参加我的订婚宴吗？」

……去他妈的做朋友。

*

泽田当然也收到了消息，比松本的还要更有冲击力一点——一那张花样做作的粉色请帖。泽田把它撕得粉碎，在公寓里大骂樱井和他完美的未婚妻。松本在旁边默默看着，努力在脸上做出一副愤怒的神情。一个小时后他走出公寓，身心俱疲，终于到达樱井指定的酒店时已经比他们约好的晚了半个小时。

松本敲敲门，“客房服务。”

门开了。樱井端着一杯红酒站在门口，对他眨眨眼，“请进。”

松本摘下墨镜，听樱井在身后问他，“为什么迟到了？”

他脱下大衣，转身搂上樱井的脖子，没好气地瞪他，“为什么要给慎送请帖？”

樱井笑眯眯地捏着他的后颈吻他。唇舌交缠，松本舒服地轻喘，莫名其妙的烦躁也被温暖的肢体接触安抚了。他闭着眼睛，急切地将樱井的西装扯下，隔着衬衫抚摸他的手臂和腹肌。樱井搂着松本的腰，纵容他对自己动手动脚。

“那么，他会来吗？”

松本睁开眼睛，在他腰间掐了一把，“当然不。”

樱井不让他退开，轻咬他的下唇，“那你呢？”

松本翻了个白眼，“看情况吧。”

樱井满意了，一把扛起他扔到床上。

然而等收到和泽田那张一模一样的请帖时，松本又后悔了。与其说请柬，不如说炮弹更合适。松本甩甩脑袋，效仿泽田将它撕掉，毫不犹豫地扔进了垃圾桶。

炮弹真正炸开的那天，泽田将松本拖到了城市另一头的一家餐厅吃brunch。不知出于什么原因，大原也来了。松本无言地看着他同仇敌忾地和泽田一起骂樱井，随后话题一转，做出一副抱歉的样子，说我等会儿有个同事顺路来拿一个东西，希望你们不要介意哦。

介意不介意的……

十分钟后，松本再次无言地看着那位姓御村的帅哥和泽田相谈甚欢，用眼神谴责大原。

——喂，你这牵线也太随便了。

——你忍心让他就这么吊死在一棵樱花树上？

——………

大原没过多久就得意洋洋地撤退了。松本又坚持了一会儿，败下阵来认命离开。他走在街上，初春的天气相当舒服，松本不想回家，但一时也不知道去哪里，最后还是走到了请柬上的酒店地址。

已经过了时间了。松本知道。他在门口站了一会儿，有几分钟只是望着远处的天空发呆。酒店对面的街道有个垃圾桶，松本走到它旁边，一根接一根地抽掉了半包烟。就在他犹豫要不要再去买一包新的时，樱井出来了。

室外风凉，松本看着樱井将西装外套脱下，披在身边穿着露肩小礼服的未婚妻身上，小心地扶着她上了车。关上车门后他绕到另一边，一抬头，撞上了松本的目光。

看到松本时他眼睛亮了。松本站在原地没动，看樱井和司机说了什么，然后暂时离开女主角，来到他身边。

——“你来了。”

——“慎没来。”

他们同时开口，然后一起笑了。

这就是结束了。不需要说出口，但两人都知道。松本突然很想扑上去抱住他，抱得紧紧的再也不松手，可最后他只是伸出手，“希望……以后还能做朋友。”

他说出口时才想起曾经已经在消息里说过同样的话，而这时的自己是真心的——虽然目前松本不能想象他和樱井，或许还有泽田，以朋友的身份和平相处，但他确实对这一天抱有期待。

樱井立刻握上他的，笑容在阳光下熠熠发光。

“当然。”

*

泽田和御村交往了。

松本又欣慰，又悄悄地松了一口气——背着泽田和樱井一起的日子仿佛已经是上个世纪。他从大原那里听说了樱井的豪华婚礼，“只请了亲朋好友。”大原说，“好像是新娘的意思，希望温馨一些。”

“显然还有媒体。”松本指指他。

大原大笑，对他飞一个得意的wink。

这段时间松本自己也约会了几个人。他的职业注定他需要不断寻找不同的缪斯，可直到目前为止，没有谁能比樱井更令他惊喜，情欲和灵感一起喷涌。

也许人都是更青睐自己得不到的东西。

因为泽田的关系，松本经常见到御村。他们真的是一对很可爱的情侣。松本想，却常常在看着他们时想到泽田还和樱井在一起的日子。作为当局者，泽田大概是不知道他陷在感情里的模样的——虽然常常会因为猜不透樱井而难过，但每次和樱井一起出现时都美得惊人。

——人人都想要完美的感情。

晚些时候，松本在电脑上打出这行字。

——可太满当的安全感，是不是也意味着戏剧性的缺失？

松本暗自期待的戏剧性在一个雨夜如期而至。当泽田浑身湿透敲响他的公寓门时，松本立刻知道有什么不同寻常的事情发生了。

“他看见我和托也了。”

一杯热可可下肚，泽田裹着毯子，颤抖着开口。

“谁？”

松本问，心里却已经有了答案——这一定和樱井有关。泽田的每一次失控都和他有关。

“樱井翔。”泽田惨淡地笑，“你能相信吗，他居然来我的公寓堵我？”

我当然相信。松本眼观鼻鼻观心。当初樱井选择放弃泽田的原因是他无法驯服泽田，而不是不爱他。

“以前都是我追着他——打电话问他在哪，然后说我去找你。可现在，我只是出差了两天，他就找到我的公寓，问我去哪里了。”

“你怎么说？”松本是真的好奇。

“我问他，你妻子去哪里了？”

松本差一点就要笑出来了。他咳嗽一声，将这个不合时宜的反应掩饰了过去。好在泽田没有注意，依然在滔滔不绝。

“……他还给我发消息，说没有办法停止想念我。松润，我听了七遍，七遍之后我还是没办法相信他居然会说这种话。曾经的我多么希望能听到这些话，可为什么，为什么他这么晚才愿意说？”

泽田泪如雨下。眼泪将他的眼瞳冲刷得闪亮清澈，嘴唇和鼻头惹人怜爱地红肿着。痛苦和挣扎令他看起来更动人了。松本在心里为他难过，因为知道樱井这次大概是不会放手的；而泽田，泽田很明显也依然想要他——看在老天的份上，他把那通花言巧语的留言听了七遍！

不出松本所料，一周之后，泽田在樱井一次又一次的堵门下丢盔弃甲，陷入了比曾经更加痛苦的泥潭：婚外恋；另一边，他和御村的交往却愈加稳定，甚至已经见过了对方的父母。他变得很忙，却容光焕发。松本作为两方都信任的知情人，被迫负担起了偶尔的掩护任务，比之前更频繁地见到樱井、以及从泽田那里听到他的名字，烦恼得只差仰天长啸。

唯一不知道是否该欣慰的是：樱井没再吻过他。

大原啧啧地感叹。

“你到底想要怎样？”

好问题。松本想。我也想知道。

“对你来说谁更重要，樱井翔？还是泽田慎？”

和大原相比，二宫的提问显然更直击灵魂。

“这还用说，”大原坏笑着抢答，“所有人的答案都是一样的啊～重色轻友～”

松本：“……”

他才不会承认自己确实很失落。

*

泽田和自己到底还是不一样的。松本想。——如果是他，即使出轨了也一定不会和现恋人坦白的。更何况泽田已经决定了要和樱井彻底断掉。

“他不会离婚的。”泽田说，看起来非常疲惫，“我算是看明白这一点了。”

松本表示赞同，“已婚男人是不会离婚的。不然他们一开始就不会选择结婚。”

明白这一点相当于看到了结局。泽田犹豫了很久。最终还是找到机会和樱井断了——在和御村坦白之后。他们彻底分手的那天，松本接到泽田发来的消息，简短的“我和御村分手了”。松本想了想，回复他“下次请你喝酒”。

“专心点。”樱井在他莹白的锁骨上啃了一口。松本抱紧他，在他耳边呵气，“他和御村也分手了。”

樱井没回答他。在这件事上他无话可说。

可今天松本偏偏着了魔一样地想和樱井聊这个，他推着樱井的肩膀让他无法吻到自己，手指扫过他的嘴唇。

樱井无奈地咬他的指尖，“怎么？”

松本咬住下唇，“你……”他眨眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，“他和御村分手，和你分手……你就一点也不在意？”

“在意什么？”樱井反问。

松本眯起眼睛，手按在他的胸口，稍微一使力，樱井猝不及防，被他推得仰面倒在床上。松本扑上去，将脸贴在他心口。

“我知道的，”他不看樱井，嘟嘟囔囔，“……你爱过他。”

樱井在他腰上捏了一把，声音平静，“我爱过很多人。”

“骗人。”松本直起身，手捧着樱井的脸，把他的嘴唇挤成O字型。

“没骗你。”

松本翻个白眼，“好，那你爱我吗？”

樱井完全没犹豫，“爱。”

……骗子。

松本摇摇头，俯下身吻了他。

第二天松本给大原打电话。

“我累了。”他点燃一根烟，却只是放在窗台上，看着它缓缓燃尽。

大原坏笑，“昨晚太激烈了？”

松本在电话这边翻白眼，“我是说，我累了。对这种关系。”

“可你不舍得结束。”大原笃定地说。

“……”

面对沉默，大原来劲了。

“松润，你知道你和泽田最大的不同是什么吗？他是永远选择最正确的——就算一时错了也会迅速拐回来。你，你不一样。你天生就喜欢往那些没人会去的路上跑，越是写着【禁止】你就越想一探究竟。”

大原侃侃而谈，“所以泽田会对他那个男朋友坦白，你却连告诉他自己和樱井搞在一起都不敢。因为你就是想要这种刺激的感觉，你也别说什么你累了——就算再累，只要樱井翔一天没离婚你就一天不会离开他。”

松本愤怒地挂断了电话。

等下一次樱井再出现时，松本想起大原那番歪理，告诉樱井：“我们不能再这样了。”

樱井思考片刻，“你也有了交往的男朋友？”

“还没有。”松本说，“但很快就会有的。所以我们不能再这样下去了。”

他又重复一遍。

樱井遗憾地叹气。

“我明白了。”他拿起西装，把它搭在前臂，“那么，再见。”

*

松本真的——十分久违的——找了一个男朋友，比他小一点，是个幼儿园老师，姓铃木，单纯热烈一如他的名字：太阳。松本暂时不打算把他介绍给大原和二宫，他知道他们一定能看出：铃木和樱井笑起来时有一点像。

交往一周年的那天，松本和铃木还有他的父母一起吃了饭，结束后两人慢悠悠地散步，公园的灯光很漂亮，铃木的眼睛也是。他笑着将松本牵到喷泉中心，拿出一枚戒指。松本捂住嘴——他不确定自己有没有准备好，可这样的氛围，你爱着也爱你的男人递上戒指，除了说我愿意，还有别的选择吗？

当天晚上松本久违地失眠了。

“要怎么样才能确定就是这个人了呢？”

凌晨两点，他拿起手机，寻求过来人的经验。泽田在一个月前和御村订婚了——这两人分分合合最终还能走入礼堂这一事实真令松本叹为观止，都不知道该说这两人到底是太有自信还是太心软。

泽田没听完他的叙述就又睡着了，手机大概是掉在地毯上，又被御村捡起来，礼貌周全地向松本道歉，然后挂了电话。松本良久无语，手指在屏幕上来来回回滑动，最后停留在一个他已经一年没有拨出的号码上。

“哟，小朋友。”

松本在这边抿着嘴笑，“晚上好。”

“让我看看……四点。”他猜樱井此时应该是拿起了放在床头柜上的那只表，“已经是早晨了。”

“那就早上好。”松本甜甜地说，在床上翻了个身，明知故问，“我打扰到你了吗？”

樱井似乎是喝了一口水，“你说呢？”

“那……”松本转转眼珠，“你妻子现在在你身边吗？”

“你打来就是为了问这个？”樱井反问。

松本又开始偷笑——不可否认他还是想念樱井，听到他的声音就觉得愉悦。他将给泽田的问题又复述一遍，“……什么样的感觉才是对的？怎么样才能确定就是这个人？”

像唱歌一样。

樱井在那边低低地笑，“你确定要问我？”

他显然已经离开了床铺，语气也变成了驾轻就熟的调情模式，微妙如同爱抚，轻易唤起了松本关于两人曾经床笫间的回忆。

松本咬住嘴唇，脸颊发烫，“不说算了，再见。”

“别呀，”樱井不慌不忙，“和我说说你的……男朋友。”

松本翻了个白眼，很想吐槽这算什么。但他现在确实很需要一个听众，虽然樱井和他的关系别扭了一些，但意外是自己可以放心倾诉的人。

樱井安静地听他说完，打了个哈欠，漫不经心地给出结论：“松润，你不适合结婚。”

如果不是隔着电话，松本就要跳起来了——他当即在床上翻滚了一圈，“难道你就适合？！”

樱井知道他就是这个性格，也没生气，“我的意思是——你和你现在的男朋友不合适。你没有那么爱他。”

除了他大概再不会有人对松本说这么直白的话了。松本一阵心慌，回过神来时已经挂断了电话。樱井没有再打来。


End file.
